Réveil contraint
by stelbane
Summary: VLANT ! La porte claqua derrière Katsuki, mystérieusement tiré du lit quelques heurs avant le réveil. N'ayant pas d'espoir concernant son ré-endormissement, Shouto se lève à son tour pour comprendre se que son petit ami trame. OS sans prétention ni prise de tête. Torobaku.


Hello ! Voilà un petit OS torobaku sans prétention écrit lors d'une petite insomnie (Et retravaillé après! Ne partez pas avec cet air affolé !). J'aime beaucoup ce chip au vue des caractères très différent des deux personnage et je trouve que cela créer une dynamique de couple. Dans cet OS j'essaye donc de tracer les grandes lignes d'une relation entre eux dans une scène du quotidien sans prise de tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Merci à Lolalola23111963 pour sa correction !

Sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

Un grincement retentit, des fils de lumières percèrent le sommeil de Shouto. Il rabattit alors sa main sur ses yeux, espérant préserver son rêve. Son bras chuta sur le côté. Les dernière images du songe fuirent, tout comme l'obscurité. Il ne lui en resta bientôt que l'arrière goût amère de l'amnésie. Malgré cela, les vapeurs du sommeil l'emportèrent bientôt dans une semi-torpeur.

La porte claqua, et le jeune homme fut arraché de sa somnolence. Il grogna. En se retournant, il chercha à droite le corps de son partenaire, sa main ne rencontrant cependant aucun obstacle. La place était encore chaude. Par dépit, Shouto agrippa le draps et y plongea sa tête. L'odeur de Katsuki imprégnait la couverture. Il roula sur le côté droit du lit et emprunta le deuxième coussin. Le tissu c'était enroulé autour de lui. Maintenant, il fixait le plafond.

Finalement, il parvint à pivoter la tête vers le réveil. Les néons rouges de l'appareil le firent plisser les yeux. Il demeura un moment dans cette position, avant que l'information n'arrive enfin à son cerveau.

8h38

Shouto reporta son attention sur le plafond. Quel jour était-ce ? Devait-il partir travailler aujourd'hui ? Possible...après tout Katsuki c'était levé.

Riche de cette réflexion, il se redressa dans une légère grimace. Une douleur irradiait du bas de son dos. La veille lui revint en mémoire. Katsuki n'y allait jamais de main morte lorsqu'il était dessus. Il tata le creux de son épaule et grimaça. Ce con l'avait mordu, et pas en douceur. Malgré la chaleur il allait devoir mettre un col rouler pour cacher le bleu. Il soupira longuement. Enfin...ça avait été une bonne soirée, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il nota quand même qu'il devrait se venger. Mais les nouvelles pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit léthargique finirent par disparaître. A présent assis sur le lit il fixa ses pieds qui caressaient la moquette. Puis, il ne bougea plus.

Le bruit de la douche raisonna. Shouto releva la tête pour percuter le calendrier du regard.

Samedi.

Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas non plus d'astreinte. En bref, il n'avait aucune contrainte le forçant à se lever. La prochaine fois qu'ils coucheraient ensemble, il allait sévèrement se venger. Comme hier soir, il tiendrait Katsuki éveillé jusqu'au bout de la nuit, utilisant une douceur toute relative, puis ouvrirait les volets au petit matin pour l'empêcher de récupérer. Le plan tourna une demi-douzaine de fois dans sa tête, avant d'être abandonné.

Shouto se leva. De toute façon, il ne trouverait plus le sommeil.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit avec précaution la porte. AucuneS fissures ne serpentaient le long de la planche. C'était un miracle vu comment Katsuki la malmenait. Le jeune homme songea qu'il devrait trouver un système pour amortir les claquements. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en parler avec son petit ami. Il dépassa le cadre, s'arrêta et se retourna vers la fenêtre ouverte. Pour éviter une dispute inutile, il n'aurait qu'à prétexter que c'était à cause des courant d'air.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Shouto prit un mug dans l'étagère puis mit en route la machine à café. Lorsque la led rouge s'alluma il actionna le bouton. Un vrombissement retentit et le liquide noirâtre s'écoula dans la tasse. Ses tympans n'étaient pas encore près pour un tel vacarme, alors ce fut un soulagement quand l'appareil s'arrêta.

Nonchalamment, il s'attabla et remua avec une petite cuillère son café. Il ne m'était jamais de sucre, il trouvait que la boisson perdait de son goût sinon. Pourtant, il ne buvait jamais sans avoir touillé son café. C'était purement inutile, Katsuki lui répétait souvent, mais rien n'y faisait. Il continuait de remuer avec une petite cuillère sa tasse tout les matins avant d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Aujourd'hui, il mettait encore plus de temps que d'habitude pour entamer son café. Les vapes du réveil avaient quelque chose d'agréable dont il ne voulait pas immédiatement se défaire. Elles le préservaient des préoccupations de la journée future en anesthésiante complètement sa pensée. Il n'y avait pas de course à faire, pas de lessive à faire tournée ni de repas à cuisiner. Il n'y avait pas non plus de coup de fils impromptu, pas de mauvaise nouvelles ni d'urgence. Il y avait juste...une tasse de café.

Une porte claqua. Shouto déplaça son regard vers l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Katsuki débarquait dans le séjour. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et ébouriffés par le passage négligé de la serviette. Un pull 'Plus ultra !' tombait sur ses hanches, assurément trop grand en dépit des contestations de son propriétaire. Il cachait une part des jambes dénudées du jeune homme et quelques marques de leur nuit agitée.

Les pas du blond martelait le planché, son regard était rivé au sol et brûlait de rage. Il sauta sur la deuxième chaise du comptoir et arracha un bout de pain qu'il engloutit d'une bouchée. Sous la table, ses pieds percutaient le sol à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Shouto ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Bientôt Katsuki exploserait.

«Connard de Deku ! »

Ce fut le moment que choisit le bicolore pour boire sa première gorgée. Il en aurait bien besoin.

«Ce matin, à 8h, devines qui m'envoies un message ? L'autre con. Alors que j'étais sensé être tranquille aujourd'hui, il m'annonce que finalement il est malade et que je dois faire son boulot ! Non mal je rêve ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on finisse dans cette putain de même agence ! »

L'hérité d'Endeavor restait silencieux. Lorsque son petit ami fulminait de colère, le moindre mot pouvait enflammer la situation. De toute façon, le blondin n'attendait pas d'approbation. Il avait simplement besoin d'exprimer le trop plein de mécontentement qui le rongeait. Plus tard, quand le jeune homme à l'alter explosif serait calme, il relancerait le sujet. Discuter avec Katsuki n'était pas impossible. Il fallait juste trouver les bons moments.

«Comment je suis censé faire avec un idiot pareil ? Hein ? Dis moi ? »

Il haussa les épaules en sirotant son café.

«On est d'accord ! c'est pas possible. »

La respiration du blond s'accélérait. Avec ses ongles, il martelait de plus en plus rapidement la table. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas coupé, le dos de son partenaire pouvait en témoigner. Ce dernier commença s'inquiéter pour la planche en bois. Il achèterait une nappe cette après midi...quelle excuse pourait-il bien trouver pour justifier cet achat sans vexer son colocataire ? Contre les dérapages de couteau qui abîmait la table ? Cela ferait l'affaire.

Lentement bicolore reposa son mug sur la table sans quitter son colocataire des yeux. Il souffla longuement. Puis, il effleura la main de Katsuki. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement avant de se crisper et de retirer son bras. Pour la première fois de la journée, il releva le regard vers Shouto. Ils restèrent longuement à se dévisager l'un l'autre. Progressivement, leur respiration se synchronisaient, et le blondin se détendait.

Enfin, Shouto retenta une approche. Il frôla le dos de la main de son petit ami. A son tour, Katsuki chercha le contact. Il commença par caresser sa paume, puis serra son pouce pour ensuite cajoler son annulaire et son majeur. Progressivement, l'échange s'intensifiait jusqu'à que les deux mains ne forme qu'une seule. Ils entremêlèrent leur doigts. Ils ne bougèrent plus, juste, ils se regardaient. Les pupilles du bond se dilataient, un léger sourire naissait sur son visage.

Par mimétisme, Shouto sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement son conjoint et ébouriffa ses cheveux encore humide.

« Bonjour, dit-il, bien dormi ? Demanda-il.

-Nan, faisait trop chaud.

-C'est pour ça que tu as ouvert les volets ?

-Entre autre. »

Le bicolore durcit le regard. En face, le blond adoptait un air indigné.

«Tu ne te serais jamais levé sinon !

-Si. Juste plus tard.

-Après c'est toi qui râle parce qu'on ce voit pas assez ! Faut savoir double face.

-Tu finis si tard que ça ? »

Le ton était monté, les mains s'étaient séparées. Durant quelque minutes le silence perdura. Chacun se fixait en chien de faïence . Puis, doucement, Shouto porta son café à ses lèvres. Il était froid. Alors, il se leva et se dirigea vers le mettre au micro-onde. Pendant ce temps Katsuki se penchait pour attraper son téléphone. Il dessina son code, grogna devant son erreur et l'exécuta avec moins de précipitation. Une fois le message d'Isuku relut, il put informer son partenaire :

« Ça devrait prendre trois bonnes heures. »

Un bip retentit. Le garçon aux yeux varrons ouvrit la portière de l'appareil. Il but une gorgée.

« On fait quelque chose cette aprèm ? Proposa Kastuki.

-Hum.

-Articule, grogna le bond avec exaspération, je comprend rien.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? »

Haussant les épaules, Shouto scruta le fond de son mug. Vide.

«Ça te dirait un combat d'entraînement ?

-Hum. » Le rictus qui froissa le visage du blondin insista le bicolore à reformuler : «Éventuellement.

Il alluma l'eau du robinet et rinça sa tasse.

« Tu risques juste de perdre, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire provocateur.

-Tu es bien sur de toi, Todoroki. »

Une pointe de défit frémissait dans la voix du garçon à l'alter explosif.

«Juste pragmatique… »

En moins d'une seconde Katsuki s'était rapproché de l'autre jeune homme. Dressé sur la pointe des pieds, il le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Leur souffle se croisaient, leur corps n'étaient séparés que d'une dizaines de millimètre.

Délicatement Shouto déposa une caresse sur la hanche de son partenaire puis remonta sur le côté de son abdomen pour redescendre une fois ses côtes atteintes. Sous ses doigts, les muscles tendus du jeune adulte frémissaient, se relâchaient. Le bicolore s'aventura dans son dos. Cela devenait dure de supporter cette infime distance. Pourquoi luter contre le nouvel éclat d'énergie qui enflammait son corps ? Katsuki tira son petit ami contre lui. Pendant qu'il déposait sa tête au creux de son cou, son petit ami laissait courir ses ongles dans sa nuque. Puis l'un laissa ses lèvres s'échouer sur la raie d'une clavicule, l'autre léchaint une oreille. Leur bouche se rapprochaient, jusqu'à se trouver et fondre l'une dans l'autre.

Alors que le blond s'apprêta à oser relever le t-shirt, son partenaire se décala.

«Tu ne dois pas aller bosser ? Remarqua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Putain de Deku. »

Le léger rire de Shouto raisonna dans la pièce. Après avoir lancer un regard noir Katsuki courut chercher son équipement.

«Si tu perds le duel cette aprèm, tu ferras la cuisine pendant une semaine, hurla le blond du couloir.

-Marché conclu. »

En a peine une semaine les plaques de cuisson, casseroles et autre instrument de cuisine furent renommés de plus de quarante différents nom d'oiseau. Pendant que Katsuki cuisinait, Shouto songea qu'il devrait peut être acheter des verres en plastique…plus sur en cas de maladresse ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus ! N'hésiter pas à laisser une review ^^


End file.
